


All He'd Wanted

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blue Morpho and Kano, Confessions, Kink Meme, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Another brush with death makes Gary re-evaluate how long he can stay silent about what's been on his mind for a while now. To his surprise, he's not the only one who's been thinking along those lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the revived kink meme! Request was "21 either helps get the Monarch suited up for a night of killing their way up the arch-ladder, or helps undress him after a long night of murder. I want some efficiency and tenderness, geeky fumbling-- the character at the crossroads between the dork he is and the top-tier he's become." It got smutty. It almost always gets smutty with me. And the feels might be a bit gratuitous. But I hope you enjoy it anyways!

That had been a closer call than Gary liked. Dr. Mrs. Monarch was closing in on them and this time they'd barely gotten away from both her and the explosion. He wasn't entirely sure who else had been caught in the mayhem but he was almost certain that Prismakiller was now a pile of charcoal, along with most of his Hench-hues. They'd flown home in near silence, the Monarch staring out into the the sky leached of stars by light pollution, Gary staring at the Monarch when he could spare a glance.

When the Morphmobile settled to the floor of the Morpho Cave, Gary let his head fall against the wheel as he took what felt like the first deep breath since he'd felt the heat of the explosion kiss his skin. "Holy. Fucking. Shit. That was too close."

"Yeah.... yeah." The Monarch was noticeably limping when he got out of the car, heading straight for the costume pods. Gary gave himself a minute to breathe before he followed, finding the Monarch hatless and maskless but still suited. "Give me a hand? My arm's a little messed up from going through that wall." The Monarch rubbed his left shoulder and winced.

"Yeah, of course." Gary eased the suit jacket off of him, smelling nothing but the chemical smoke they'd been doused in as they flew away from the latest crime scene. He came around to help with the Monarch's buttons, but he couldn't help staring at the man. There had to be a way to tell him what was on his mind before the chance was taken from them altogether. Not to be a pessimist, but tonight was just another demonstration of how much Dr. Mrs. Monarch hated the men she loved, and he was half sure they'd both die at her hands even if they came clean about what they'd been up to and she didn't kill them thinking they were someone else.

The Monarch seemed to not be as focused on their impending doom. He nodded his thanks as Gary helped him out of his shirt and put it on the hanger for him, rolling his shoulder to see how bad it felt and dismissing it as worse than minor but not as bad as he'd thought. Gary turned back to his own costume pod, shedding the Kano persona but not his fears. They were almost done with the hit list. The Guild knew they were almost done. Crossing the last name off would be the most dangerous thing either of them had ever done in their combined lifetimes of reckless and dangerous things. He hung up the double breasted suit and glanced over his shoulder at his partner in vigilantism. The Monarch was bent over taking his pants off. Gary's eyes were more drawn to his bruises than his butt-- not that he didn't notice his butt. There was no way Dr. Mrs. His Wife would miss those marks, and the minute she put it together...

No. Fuck it. He'd wasted so much time already. If she was going to kill them anyways, he might as well add one more reason for her to do it.

"Today was way too close. I honestly thought we might die this time," Gary said, turning to face his boss. "And it's fucking stupid to die with regrets. I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do for a long time now." He closed his own costume pod and steeled his resolve. "So... you can stop me but I hope you won't."

"Uh... okay?" The Monarch watched him approach a bit warily. "What are you going to do?" Gary let him hang up the pants first, then swept his boss into his arms and walked across the cave to set him in the most comfortable chair in the lair. The high-pitched yelp in his ear sounded more like confusion than indignation, and the Monarch looked curious until Gary went to his knees and dark eyes went wide. He didn't say anything, and Gary wasn't sure if he was grateful for the silence as he pushed apart bony knees and traced his hands up very toned thighs. When he hooked his fingers in the band of leopard print briefs the Monarch found his voice. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"You tell me," Gary said, but he was grinning as he ducked his head and caught the Monarch's cock in his mouth as it sprung free. He hadn't been kidding about wanting to do this a long time. The only other person he'd done this with had been 24, but they'd done it kind of a lot. He'd wondered what it would be like with his leader since he was just another numbered henchman... practically before he was an adult, honestly. But none of his fantasies had included the Monarch's hand in his hair, loosening his ponytail and twining through silky strands.

"Oh... oh, man. Your hair is so soft. And your mouth is soft." Ever impatient, the Monarch's hips rose and Gary gently but firmly pinned them down as his lips slid further down. The Monarch dug both his hands in Gary's hair, not pulling him in, just running his fingers through it. "You've wanted to do this?" Gary pulled back and looked up at him like _duh_.

"I used to dream about this like once a month.... it's been more like every other night since we moved in here."

"I never would have guessed-- but you look so fucking good down there. I didn't mean to stop you, I'm just--" Shaking his head, Gary cut him off, thumbs curling over the points of his hips as he swallowed him down. "Oh holy fuck. You do, you know what you're doing." The Monarch's fingers tightened in Gary's hair and the sting of pain brought other details into sharp focus: the slight taste of chemical smoke even here on his skin, the hint of a whimper in the Monarch's quick, shallow breath, the weight of him on Gary's tongue. "God, 21..."

He wanted to let it go but-- no. He'd be damned if he couldn't get this one small thing out of the man he'd given his life to. "You know my name," Gary said, wrapping a hand around the Monarch's cock and teasing under the head with the pad of his thumb. "You have to by now. You can't possibly still not know it." The Monarch whined wordlessly, staring into his eyes. "Please just say it." He had no idea what his expression contained, what combination of hope and despair and love and need splashed across his face like a Pollock painting, but whatever his-- boss, partner, best friend, all of it, whatever he was in that moment, it was what he needed to see.

"Please... Gary." That was all he'd really wanted, to be accurately named by the person he fully expected to die trying to save. But they weren't dead yet, and he was lightheaded from the rush of actually, for once, getting what he'd asked for. The hands in his hair tilted his head back and he found himself being expertly kissed, the tickle of neatly-trimmed goatee against his chin.

Maybe they hadn't made it out of the explosion. Maybe they had died and this was Gary's reward for being a loyal henchman before he went to hell for the blood on his hands. Maybe--

"Don't stop," the Monarch said, and yeah, _that_ was a whimper. Gary was far from done with the task at hand, at any rate. He spared a moment to study the look the Monarch was giving him-- excitement, the same wild giddy expression he had when they slipped into their secret personas, except lit up with surprise and desire-- then ducked his head again to rub his stubbled cheek against the pale skin of the Monarch's inner thigh. "Ah--" the Monarch shivered, and Gary did it again. "Ahaha! Don't, it tickles!"

"Sorry," Gary said, totally unapologetically. He already knew the Monarch was ticklish, had caught Dr. Mrs. Monarch teasing him often enough to have some idea of where he was ticklish, even, but as much as Gary wanted to make him squirm like that it wasn't his primary objective at the moment. Sliding his hands down, Gary got a good grip on the Monarch's ass and went back to sucking him off, reveling in the breathless sounds escaping his boss as he did his absolute best to put every iota of his devotion into this act.

"Fuck... when did you even have time to get this good at this?" the Monarch gasped, and Gary only barely didn't roll his eyes. How many years had he and 24 henched together? Even discounting that nothing sexual had happened until after he'd turned 18, that was still a long time. But the Monarch had always been oblivious to the goings-on of his henchmen. Hell, he'd probably still be oblivious if he had more than one henchman. But Gary was all that was left, the sole survivor-- the last one standing between the Monarch and those who would do him harm. Keeping him safe was Gary's duty, but this? Gary had _earned_ this, earned the right to touch him like this, not just safe but awash in pleasure.

The Monarch's nails scratched lightly against his scalp, long fingers full of Gary's very well-kept hair. His legs trembled, bracketing Gary's wide shoulders, and Gary practically could have purred when the Monarch pulled his hair. "You might wanna--" No. No chance in hell he was backing down now. Gary traced his tongue up the shaft and licked determinedly at that spot just under the head, and the Monarch came undone. "Oh holy fuck!"

That definitely got the taste of chemicals out of Gary's mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips and looked up into the flushed and orgasm-dazed face of his leader, waiting for dark eyes to open, not sure what the Monarch's response would be. He wasn't expecting to be kissed again, but that was what he got, a lazy but thorough kiss. "Was that... okay?"

"Okay? Yeah. That was 'okay'. That was-- kinda out of the blue, but... damn."

"Well, I mean, we are out of the blue," Gary said, shrugging in the direction of the costume pods, and the Monarch rolled his eyes at the pun and pulled Gary up from the floor.

"Here, sit here..." Gary let himself be pushed into the chair, eyebrows arching when the Monarch straddled his lap.

"Uh... what are you--?" The question died with a gasp when the Monarch stuck his right hand into Gary's boxers.

"Is _this_ okay?" Gary barely heard the question through the rush of blood leaving his head, but the Monarch paused until he got an answer, lip caught between his teeth and brow furrowed until Gary nodded fervently. "Good. Okay."

"I didn't expect--"

"Ah-ah-ah. No. You think you're the only one who's thought about this?"

"...well, yeah."

"Not even remotely." That was a surprise. Sure, they'd shared a few moments that hadn't been entirely platonic, but Gary had honestly figured that he was reading more into them than was actually there. The Monarch looked incredibly earnest about this, though, and Gary hadn't been touched in way, way too long, and... hey, if he was being encouraged, Gary wasn't going to waste that opportunity. He threaded his fingers through the Monarch's hair and kissed him like it was the last chance he'd ever get to do it.

How many times had he caught himself staring at the Monarch's slim gloved hands? And now he had those long fingers wrapped around him, slightly gapped teeth nibbling his lower lip, the lanky weight of his boss feeling butterfly-light across his thighs as Gary spread his legs a little and let his hips rise into the touch. His only regret was that it didn't last long. He didn't even have time to beg, too wound up and on edge to delay the most intense orgasm he could remember ever having.

"You're pretty cute when you're all dazed like that," the Monarch said, and Gary slowly blinked his eyes open to find the Monarch smirking down at him. "Last time you had that look on your face was after Rogue One."

"That movie was as good as coming," Gary said seriously, and the smirk turned into a grin.

"Nerd." The Monarch stood up to find something to wipe his hand on, but he dropped a kiss on Gary's head on his way past. Gary stared after him, wondering if their next mission would be their last... or if they'd have a chance to do this again.


End file.
